


Phobias

by jackheichou, orphan_account



Series: The Mishaps of the Horny Trost Uni Students [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: If you've read part one the you know where this is going, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Armin, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Spiders, poor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackheichou/pseuds/jackheichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's been working late recently, so Jean decides to take matters into his own hands... literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! jackheichou here,  
> Okay, so if you've read part 1 of this series by the lovely kiwitan, then you'll know where this is going.  
> This entire series by kiwitan, LivSWS and I is pretty much the sexual mishaps of Eren, Levi, Armin, Jean, Marco, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt.  
> Jean, Armin, Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt all live together in a house off-campus, and Eren and Levi live on their own (with the stuff that goes in the other house, consider them lucky). Annie... you'll see later. *coughs* kiwitan *coughs*.  
> Expect lots of drunken nights, screaming, studying, sexual frustration and Armin's man-drawer.  
> Enjoy!

If Eren doesn’t stop drumming his fingers on the table, I’m going to cut them all off and feed them to Sasha as a snack.

It’s Saturday, my afternoon off and also games night with Eren and Reiner. It should be with all of us, but Marco’s working late again, Levi’s on another business trip and Bertholdt and Armin are studying at the library. So it’s just me, Beefy Braun and Jaeger. Whoopity-fucking-doo.

We arranged to meet at the local pizza place for food before we headed back to Eren’s for games as it’s convenient and none of us can be fucked to cook something. Except Reiner’s not here yet, and Eren’s driving me insane.

I can’t bear another second of this torture of being alone with Eren Jaeger.

His infuriating drumming pace quickens and it’s starting to make my head ache. “Will you stop that fucking noise?” I snarl, resting my head in my hands. I look up to find Eren giving me the cockiest fucking grin I have ever laid my eyes on, and he starts banging both his hands on the wooden table. “Fuck off, Jaeger.”

“Why the long horse face?” Eren mock pouts.

I glare at him. “Why should I tell you?”

He shrugs. “Because I’m the only one here, and Reiner’s not exactly going to listen to you mope, is he?”

“You’ll laugh at me.” I roll my eyes. Where’s our fucking drinks?

“It’s Marco, isn’t it?” Eren smirks. I glare at him. “I knew it!” Clearly my face says a lot more than I’d like. “Is he finally dumping your sorry ass?”

“No!” I retort. Fuck off. Marco adores me.

“Then what?”

I sigh and lean back in my seat. “Fine. Marco’s been working late all week.”

“Why’s that a problem?”

A slim waitress walks over to our table and sets down our drinks. Finally. Coke for me, and Fanta for Eren. “Is there anything else you boys need?” she asks in a sickenly smooth voice.

“No, thanks. We’re still waiting for someone.” Eren smiles at her. She nods and walks away, obviously swinging her hips as she walks.

Too bad Eren and I are both dating guys.

“So why is Marco working late a problem?” Eren asks.

I take a sip of my drink. “Because we haven’t had sex since Ymir’s party last week.”

“Oh, was that when Bert walked in on him giving you a blowjob?”

“Hey, shut up. That was the best fucking blowjob of my life!”

“You were both high as kites!”

“So were you!”

“No I wasn’t,” he huffs.

“Eren, you were so high you thought that ants wanted to fuck you. Then you ripped your shirt off and stood on Ymir’s kitchen table, ranting about how you needed to destroy all ants in order for humanity to be safe again.” Eren doesn’t say anything. I win again.

“That’s not the point,” Eren scowls.

“No, Eren, you’re right. The point is that I’m so deprived of a decent orgasm that I think my urethra is beginning to grow cobwebs.” I deadpan.

“Just jack off. It’s not exactly like you’ve never done it before,” he shrugs.

“I don’t want to hurt Marco’s feelings.”

Eren’s jaw drops open and he gapes at me. “Did you actually just say that? You’re worried about hurting your boyfriend’s feelings by jacking off?”

“Yeah.” I mumble.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Wouldn’t Marco be flattered if you told him that you jacked off over him?”

“Yeah, but then he starts asking me what I thought about and I think about…” I let myself trail off. There’s no way I’m telling Jaeger about my sexual fantasies.

“Go on.” Eren nods.

I smirk. “Bet you’d love me to tell you about what I want to do to Marco.”

“Ew. Fuck you, Jean. I’m trying to help.”

“Help with what?” A different, gruff voice asks.

Eren and I turn to face a very tall and sweaty Reiner, staring down at us with a confused expression across his face.

“Jean’s urethra’s growing cobwebs.” Eren says.

“Eren!”

 

* * *

 

Of course, I had to explain everything to Reiner in full detail. Just as I expected… he agreed with Eren.

“You’re allowed to fuck yourself if your boyfriend’s depriving you of his dick.” Reiner states.

“Actually it’s more a case of him depriving me of his ass.” I correct him, swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

“Yeah, right, Jean. We all know you bottom,” Eren laughs. I glare at him for what seems like the fiftieth time today and dig in to another mouthful.

“No way, that dick’s not going anywhere near my ass. Do you have any idea how big that thing is? It’s like seven inches.” I mumble.

It’s true. So far in our three year relationship, Marco has never topped. But then again, we only started all the butt stuff about six months ago. In my opinion, that was the best decision we’ve ever made. But his dick still isn’t going anywhere near my ass.

“My point still stands,” Reiner continues, “you’re allowed to indulge yourself every once in a while. Marco’s not going to hate you.”

“Or you could just not tell him.” Eren sighs.

Actually, that’s a good idea. It saves me all the awkward questioning about how badly I want to tie Marco to the bed and fuck him senseless.

“Tell him. He’ll be flattered and then he’ll definitely have sex with you. Work or no work.”

“Did you try that one on Bertholdt?” Eren smirks.

“Bertholdt and I aren’t together!” he snaps.

“Ah, Reiner! Fuck me harder!” I moan, imitating the sounds that came from Bertholdt’s room last night, as I thrust my hips in the air.

“Fuck off, Jean.”

Eren laughs and high-fives me as we cackle at the blush spreading over Reiner’s face.

 

* * *

 

We’ve been playing this game non-stop for two hours. Reiner’s won every single game and now he’s just rubbing it in our faces.

“I win again losers!” he chortles, throwing the controller onto the brand new leather sofa. I stare at the 3D TV screen as it shows Reiner’s best kills, including one where he snuck up right behind me and got a head-shot. The graphics are absolutely incredible. So smooth. So fast. Just like Marco’s hand on my-

Fuck. That escalated quickly.

Reluctantly, I stare down at the sudden bulge in my jeans. Shit.

I frantically look around me, trying to think of what to do. Reiner and Eren are getting ready for another round of getting slaughtered and this boner’s not going away any time soon. I need to think of something quickly.

Eren’s entire house is off-limits. Levi can practically smell dirt, and I don’t really fancy a scolding from him. I shiver at the thought.

That’s it. I need to go home. I’m going to lose this game anyway.

“H-hey guys.” My voice comes out more restrained than I expected. “I’m gonna head home. I’m tired.”

“Scared you’re going to lose again, Kirschtein?” Reiner laughs.

“Shut up, I’m just tired.”

“Alright loser. See you later then.” Reiner smiles, taking up the controller in his hands and chooses his weapon.

I nod at Eren and get off the sofa, trying to shield my obvious boner from them as I head out of the door.

 

* * *

 

I fall through my front door panting and sweating. I’d ran all the way home, and now I just need release.

“Hello?” I call. I know no one else is in, but no harm in checking.

I don’t get a reply. Perfect.

I scramble upstairs and into my bedroom. I throw myself onto my bed, sling my hoodie off and inspect the tent I’ve pitched in my jeans.

I lean back into the pillows and make myself comfortable. My cock is literally _screaming_ for some relief, so I unzip my fly. A whoosh of air escapes my lips at the release. I take in a deep breath through my nose and close my eyes as I let my hand travel down my still clothed chest. The smell of fresh lavender fills my senses as I breathe in the scent of the sheets.

Wait. Fresh lavender? Marco had better not have changed the sheets.

My hand stops and I open my eyes. Just as I expected, Marco’s changed the sheets. Why does my boyfriend have to be so house-proud? I can’t exactly jack off on to Marco’s clean white sheets. He’ll kill me. I need to go somewhere else…

I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom, my hard-on raging. I slam the door shut behind me and I can’t even be fucked to lock it, because holy shit I need to jack off.

I sit down on the toilet and take my t-shirt off. I was going to take this nice and slow… but fuck it. Badum tss!

I lean back slightly and take my clothed cock in my hand, giving it a soft squeeze. I groan at the sensation of finally being touched, and I begin to grind my palm against my crotch.

I wish it was Marco instead of me doing this. He knows exactly what to do with his hand. Slow and steady strokes at first, just so he can watch me unravel at his touch.

I shove my underwear down and pull my fully hard dick out. Precome’s already beading at the slit. I swirl my thumb over the head and let off a breathy moan.

Then, Marco would go on to stroking me a little harder. He’d smirk at me as he took control.

I begin to imitate what Marco would do and give myself a long, hard stroke up my length. “Fuck, Marco.” I exhale. I begin to pump myself a little faster, using my precome as a lubricant. My breathing hitches.

I begin to envision Marco’s face whilst I fuck him… whilst he’s riding me. He makes the nicest faces when he rides me. It’s the way my cock hits his sweet spot _perfectly_ at that angle.

I jerk myself faster, rolling my hips into my hand over and over again, my length getting slicker and slicker. I fuck myself to the memory of the last time Marco rode me so fucking hard. The way his face contorted into an expression of pure bliss as I hit his prostate over and over again. The way his swollen cock bounced against his body and how loud he was when he came all over me.

My eyes roll back in my head as I jerk forward in ecstasy. The image of Marco’s fucked out face playing in my mind.

I’m sweating. My thighs are trembling. I don’t think I can last much longer. I place my thumb right underneath the head of my dick and let off a low sob as I deny myself of my orgasm. This feels so good; I can’t let it end now.

My dick’s practically throbbing as I press against my slit. I gasp and go back to sliding my hand along my shaft. I know this is exactly what Marco would do to me. He wouldn’t let me come just like that. He’d drag it out for as long as he could.

My head’s spinning. I really can’t do this. Fuck self-restraint. I need to come.

I start pumping myself as hard as I possibly can, my release finally in sight. I buck my hips up to meet my hand over and over again until my hips start twitching and my moans begin to waver.

I’m so close. _So close._

I’m fucking my hand raw. I need to come. I have to come. The warm, hot, familiar feeling begins growing in my gut, spreading throughout my body.

I open my eyes and stare at the black splodge on the wall opposite me.

What the fuck is that?

Still pumping myself, the warm feeling in my gut still growing, I lean towards the splodge. As my vision clears the shape of the blob becomes more familiar.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT’S A FUCKING SPIDER! WHAT THE FUCK?!

I scream out as loud as I can as the fucking colossal spider, if you could even call it that, crawls up the wall.

“What the fuck?! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” I scream, jumping off the toilet. My trousers pool around my ankles and I scramble away from the monstrous arachnid. “Holy fucking shit!”

“What on earth’s going on?” a voice shouts.

Oh shit.

The bathroom door slams open. I take my arms away from my face and stare at Armin… standing in the doorway… staring at my still hard, leaking dick.

Why didn’t I lock the door again? Oh, right. I was too horny for my own good.

“H-hi, Armin…” I smile sheepishly.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Armin chokes.

“T-there was a spider. A-and I was-“

“You don’t say.” Armin deadpans.

“Can you kill it? Please?”

“So you can finish jacking off?”

“…Yeah.”

He sighs. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Armin emerges from the bathroom and glares at me. “It’s done.”

“Thank you!” I shout as I rush towards my bedroom. Clean sheets or no clean sheets, I’m not going back into that bathroom to fuck myself ever again.

I slam the door behind me and lie down on my bed. Fuck Marco’s clean sheets. I need to come. I’ve been through too much today. I pull my dick out, lick my lips and wrap my hand around the base of my cock.

I’m just about to start, when Armin bangs on the door. “We’re having a serious talk when you come out of there,” he warns.

I shiver at the thought. Armin’s ‘serious talks’ are to be feared by everyone. “Fine.” I grumble. I hear him mutter something under his breath, but I don’t care and I start moving my hand along my length.

 

* * *

 

After probably the best orgasm I’ve ever given myself, I slowly make my way downstairs. I find Armin sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

Oh shit.

I sit down next to him and we stay like that in awkward silence for what seems like forever. “I had to wash my eyes out with soap. I hope you’re happy,” he says.

“Not my fault.” I grumble.

“Whose is it then? The spider’s?”

“No.” I feel like I’m being scolded by my mother.

Armin hums thoughtfully and drums his fingers on his thigh. “Marco’s not having sex with you recently, is he?”

“Nope. He keeps working late.”

“Ah. That would explain why I only hear Bert and Reiner having sex at the moment.” We both shiver. “Well, Marco will be home in half an hour. Have sex with him then and I’ll make sure I’m out and tell Bertholdt to delay bringing the curry back.”

“Nah,” I say as I snuggle into the sofa cushions. “I’m too fucked out.”

“Then next time you get… you know… save it for when Marco’s home, instead of doing it yourself in the bathroom and giving me, your housemate, an image that I will never be able to erase from my brain.”

“Thanks, Armin. I apologise for the fact that my dick is just _so_ unbearable to look at.”

He swats the back of my head. “What can I say? I’m the token straight of the group.”

I hear the sound of the front door unlocking. That had better be Marco or I’m going to lose my shit.

I hear footsteps drawing closer to us, getting louder with each step.

Please be Marco.

It’s not Marco.

“I got curry!” Bertholdt smiles, holding up a brown paper bag.

“Awesome! Jean you want some?” Armin asks.

“I want Marco.” I whine.

“Oh, Marco’s just coming. I gave him a lift from work.” Bertholdt laughs. I hurdle forwards, not caring whether I knock anything over.

I zoom past Bertholdt and out of the front door to see Marco getting his bag out of the back seat. “Marco!” I shout as I dash towards him. I fling my arms around him and hold him close to me.

“Hello, Jean. Someone happy to see me?” he laughs.

“Never ever work late again, okay?” I say in to his shirt.

“Sure thing, babe. Can I ask why?” he giggles, stroking my hair.

“Nope. You’ll laugh at me and then kill me.”

“Do I need to ask Armin?”

“Nope. He’ll make it seem worse than it actually is.”

He stops stroking my hair and stares me directly in the eyes. A more serious expression takes over his face. “Jean Kirschtein, what did you do?”

“I fucked up the sheets and mentally scarred Armin.” I sigh.

“So nothing major then?”

“Nope.”

“Good.” He places a kiss on my cheek. That’s not enough for me and I pull him in to kiss me properly, because goddamnit I’ve missed him today, although I won’t actually tell him.

“You’re dumb.” I mumble.

“I know. You remind me every day,” he smiles.

Hand in hand, Marco and I walk inside the house ready for a night of cuddling and sheet changing.

Fuck I adore him… but he’s still going to kill me.


End file.
